1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of and an apparatus for sticking a multiplicity of ornamental pieces onto an elongate base sheet material to create a desired pattern or motif.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Embroidering machines have heretofore been known which cut ornamental pieces of desired dimensions and shapes from an ornamental tape and sew such ornamental pieces to a piece of cloth to create a desired motif or pattern.
With such known apparatus, it is necessary to provide a central hole in each ornamental piece for passage therethrough of a sewing needle. The necessity to form such a central hole imposes a limitation on the shape of ornamental pieces for example the known apparatus cannot be used on such ornamental pieces which are rectangular in shape and quite narrow. Furthermore, use of an embroidering machine results in only a limited rate of production